Deleted Scenes: The Sequel
by ya-fic
Summary: Fast forward twenty years. Meet Emma Forrest and Collin O'Boyle.
1. Character List & Intro

**Author's Note: **While I consider this is a sequel to my deleted scenes, it's a far, far in the future sequel. The idea just came to me, and even though I have other non-LB things I wanted to write, I couldn't get this story out of my head unless I put it down on paper (or whatever you'd call this). I thought about making it musical-y, but instead I went with movie-y. The main reason is speed. It takes a really long time to express what you want to say in rhyme and on beat. I'm not saying I can't be convinced to add in musical numbers. I'm not saying I can. I'm just, you know, saying :) Also, if you are not interested in this story at all, please tell me. Like, really.

Also, this first chapter will just serve as a character description and reference list, but I'll add to it. So if you ever don't know who someone is, navigate back here to chapter 1.

* * *

**  
Character List**

**_Elle Woods_** - Duh, you guys. Elle Woods is still Elle Woods, except now her name is Elle Forrest. Oh, and she's 44. She is married to Emmett Forrest. She has a successful law career at Forrest and Forrest, but she always makes time for family. She and Emmett have two children: Emma who is 17 and Eli who is 6. If Elle thought Emmett redefined her idea of love, she found that her children expanded it infinitely. She raises her children to be strong and independent, but at the end of the day, she still worries about their safety and happiness, doing her best to positively influence both.

_**Emmett Forrest**_ - The chip on Emmett Forrest's 47-year-old shoulder has all but disappeared. He splits his professional time between the law firm and teaching classes at Harvard, but to Emmett, family is the most important aspect of his life. He is Elle's constant partner, always there to support her when he should or challenge her when she needs it. As a father, his philosophy is to teach his children good morals so that they can be given choices and be trusted to make the right ones.

_**Emma Forrest**_ - Seventeen-year-old daughter of Elle and Emmett. Emma attends private school where she gets all A's and has plenty of "friends." The older she gets, though, the more discontent she becomes. With her brown hair and not-too-flashy style, she can't help wonder what life would be like if she were more like her mother.

_**Eli Forrest**_ - Six-year-old son of Elle and Emmett. Eli just finished kindergarten and wants to be a lawyer when he "gets big."

_**Paulette O'Boyle **_- Paulette lives in Worcester with her husband, Kyle, and their five sons: Aidan (21), Brendan (20), Collin (18), Dylan (12) and Finn (8). She spends her days working at her people and pooches salon, "Lady and the Tramp" and her nights with her family. Paulette always goes with the flow when it comes to her kids, accepting pretty much anything they've wanted to try. With the exception of Collin, all the boys have turned out much like their father.

**_Kyle O'Boyle_** - Still hot after all these year, Kyle continues to work at UPS. His oldest and hottest sons, Aidan and Brendan, have followed in his delivery footsteps.

_**Aidan O'Boyle **_- Paulette and Kyle's oldest son, 21.

**_Brendan O'Boyle_** - Paulette and Kyle's second oldest son, 20.

**_Collin O'Boyle_** - Paulette and Kyle's eighteen-year-old middle son. Like all of Paulette's children, Collin attended public school. A bit of a misfit in his family, though always loved, Collin often turned to Elle and Emmett for academic and career guidance. Because of their recommendations, Collin earned a full ride to Harvard University's undergraduate program which he will begin in the fall. He plans to major in pre-law and work toward admission into Harvard Law School. Also, Collin has had a crush on Emma Forrest for as long as he can remember... and been overlooked by her for just as long.

_**Dylan O'Boyle **_- Paulette and Kyle's second to youngest son, 12.

_**Finn O'Boyle**_ - Paulette and Kyle's youngest son, 8.

_**Will, Travis and Hannah **_- Collin's best friends from school.**  
**

**

* * *

**

**  
Backstory  
**

A little history. Upon graduation, Elle passed the Bar Exam with flying colors. She immediately began working with Emmett at his small, but lucrative law practice which was housed in the old Hair Affair. After eloping to Vegas, the newlyweds returned to Boston and their newly-renovated dream apartment above the law practice. Emmett sacrificed his videogame room for a nursery, and Elle let Emmett keep his Xbox in the living room. The law practice was also, and finally, officially christened "Forrest and Forrest."

After their daughter, Emma, was born, the new family lived above the law practice for five years then moved to the suburbs of Acton, Massachusetts where they still reside. They used the old apartment and some other condo acquisitions to expand the offices of Forrest and Forrest into a state-of-the-art law facility. They have always made it their practice to defend only clients they believe in. They have pioneered several client acceptance protocols that have helped them ensure their clients are innocent before they ever walk into a courtroom, thus building a reputation for excellence. They've also initiated several internship programs that have led the best and the brightest young lawyers working as associates in their firm. Rather than taking them on as partners, Elle and Emmett teach them how to start up their own small practices with the hopes of spreading their ethical philosophy to the entire practice of law.

Life for the Forrests would be perfect were it not for their 17-year-old daughter's recent (attempted) mini-rebellions. Elle has been determined to put her foot down while Emmett's tried to act as negotiator, with little success.

* * *

Don't forget to check back if you forget who any of the characters are :)


	2. The Blonde Curse

**"The Blonde Curse"**

INT. PAULETTE'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

A party is happening. The guests are all ages, but most are  
teenagers and their parents. A much older PAULETTE,  
parent-age, walks around, serving hors d'oeuvres.

A huge banner reads "Happy Graduation Collin!"

The front door opens and ELLE, 44, and EMMETT, 47. walk in.  
Emmett wears Khakis and a polo short while Elle wears a  
simple, but chic shirt dress in deep magenta.

Between them, and holding hands with each, is the  
six-year-old ELI FORREST. He has blonde hair

EMMA FORREST, 17, enters behind them. Her features are  
pretty, but not accentuated by her discontent scowl. Her  
bright blue eyes are lit up with displeasure.

Her overall look is preppy: a khaki skirt with white  
button-up shirt and flats, but her accessories bring a  
little life to the outfit. Most notable is the thin pink  
headband that holds her long, wavy hair out of her face.

Emma stands behind Emmett, Elle and Eli with her arms  
folded, a giftbag hanging off one of her hands like she  
barely notices it. She sighs loudly and rolls her eyes.

When she spots the Forrest family, Paulette hands off her  
tray to KYLE and rushes over.

**PAULETTE**  
Oh my God, look at this gorgeous  
family! Eli, come here!

She scoops Eli up into a hanging hug, but then sets him  
down.

**PAULETTE**  
You are gettin' so big!

Paulette notices Emma.

**PAULETTE**  
And, you! Emma-bear. Come here.

She motions with her finger. Emma breaks into a smile and  
wraps her arms around Paulette.

**EMMETT**  
(fake awe)  
Paulette, how did you do that?

Emma and Paulette part and look at one another.

**PAULETTE**  
Do what?

**EMMETT**  
Get her to smile.

Emma groans, her scowl returning.

**EMMETT**  
Now there's the growling Emma-bear  
we know and love.

Emma rolls her eyes.

**ELI**  
Mommy, can I go play?

He points to Kyle at the bottom of a dog pile of boys of all  
ages. Elle gives his hair a gentle tussle then nods. Eli  
runs off.

**ELLE**  
So, where's Collin?

**PAULETTE**  
He's hidin' out somewhere. You know  
Collin and social gatherings.

**KYLE (O.S.)**  
I guess out of five boys, one of  
'em has to be shy, right?

Kyle walks up with Eli hanging off one arm while FINN, 8,  
tries to drag him down by the legs.

**ELLE**  
Oh, Eli, be careful. Please.

**EMMETT**  
He's okay.

Emmett wraps an arm around Elle, rubbing her shoulder  
soothingly. Elle takes a deep breath and lets the mother  
anxiety evaporate.

Two very hot guys, in their early 20's, AIDAN AND BRENDAN,  
and DYLAN, 12, bound up to the conversation.

**BRENDAN**  
And the Forrest family has arrived.  
How's it going Emma?

Emma smiles and shrugs, blushing. Elle and Emmett trade a  
look, but let it go.

**AIDAN**  
Dad, how about some hoops?

Kyle holds Eli out toward Emmett.

**KYLE**  
Special delivery.

Emmett takes hold of his son who is laughing hysterically.

**KYLE**  
Excuse me.

Kyle drops a quick kiss on Paulette's cheek then leads  
Aidan, Brendan, Dylan and Finn out the front door.

**ELI**  
I want to go.

Emmett looks to Elle who subtly shakes her head "no."

**EMMETT**  
I was just about to go find Collin.

**ELI**  
Collin?

Emmett nods then sets Eli down.

**ELI**  
Dad, Collin's going to Harvard like  
you and Mommy... and like I am.

**PAULETTE**  
Oh my God, I remember when Collin  
used to say stuff like that. And  
look at him now.

Paulette smiles with pride.

**ELLE**  
(to Eli)  
Wait, you're going to Harvard now?

**ELI**  
Yup. I'm gonna be a lawyer. But a  
different kind of lawyer than you  
and daddy. I'm gonna be a public  
defenser.

Elle and Emmett trade a touched look.

**EMMA**  
(irritated)  
Oh my God...

Elle gives her an annoyed look. Emma cuts her eyes.

**ELLE**  
(to Eli)  
That's awesome, Sweetie.

**EMMA**  
You're not even going to correct  
him? Sure "public defenser" is cute  
now, but what about when he's  
twelve? Eli, it's "public  
defender," okay?

**ELI**  
Public defender?

**EMMA**  
Right.  
(to Elle and Emmett)  
See, was that so hard?

Emmett gives Elle an apologetic look, but takes Eli's hand.

**EMMETT**  
Come on, son.

Emmett and Eli start to walk away.

**EMMA**  
Um...

She holds out the giftbag, but Emmett waves it off.

**EMMETT**  
Give it to him yourself. Later.

Emma huffs and folds her arms again.

**PAULETTE**  
Hey now, none of that huffy stuff  
at Paulette's. We check our 'tudes  
at the door, sista.

Emma tries for a smile, but it fails.

**ELLE**  
Sorry, Paulette. Emma is going  
through an "emo" phase right now.

**EMMA**  
Oh my God, Mom. No one even says  
"emo" anymore.

Elle looks to Paulette, shaking her head.

**ELLE**  
See what I mean?

**PAULETTE**  
Well, hey, maybe we can get down to  
the root of the problem?

Emma chuckles.

**EMMA**  
Paulette, you couldn't have picked  
a better expression.

**ELLE**  
That's what this is about?  
Seriously?

**PAULETTE**  
What's what this is about?

Elle scowls and folds her arms. This amuses Emma.

**EMMA**  
Now who's emo?

Elle slams her arms down to her sides, glaring at Emma.

**ELLE**  
The answer is, and will continue to  
be, no. No, no, no. Forever. No.

**EMMA**  
It's my body.

**PAULETTE**  
Oh... she wants... a tattoo?

**EMMA**  
No. Ew.

**ELLE**  
You're seventeen. Your body still  
belongs to your father and me.

**EMMA**  
You raise me to be a strong and  
independent woman... just so you  
can say something like that to me?

**PAULETTE**  
Body piercing?

**ELLE**  
Now there's a good idea. How  
about nose ring... or maybe--

**EMMA**  
I don't want to jab metal in my  
nose or anywhere else. All I want is--

**ELLE**  
You are so beautiful just the way  
you are. I don't see why you would  
want to change anything... but  
especially this.

**PAULETTE**  
Someone just tell me!

**EMMA**  
Paulette, you can help me.

**ELLE**  
No.

**EMMA**  
Make me a blonde.

Paulette stares at Emma for a moment then bursts out  
laughing. She turns to Elle.

**PAULETTE**  
Really? All the drama because she  
wants to go blonde?

**ELLE**  
She has one more year of high  
school then she'll be going off to  
college.

**PAULETTE**  
So?

**EMMA**  
Yeah, so?

**ELLE**  
Paulette, you always said that  
being blonde was like a genetic  
lotto win--

**EMMA**  
Exactly. That is so true.

**ELLE**  
But, you're wrong. Being blonde is  
a curse. An obstacle.

**EMMA**  
Oh, yeah. Poor you. Having to  
overcome your beautiful hair and  
your perfect everything. It must  
have been so difficult.

**ELLE**  
Perfect? The only perfect girl I've  
ever met is standing right here in  
front of me.

Emma looks at her, a little softened.

**PAULETTE**  
Oh! That is the sweetest thing I've  
ever heard.

**EMMA**  
Mom, please? Please let me do this.

**ELLE**  
Please respect my wishes.

They stare at each other, a standoff. Emma looks to Paulette.

**EMMA**  
Would you do it for me?

**PAULETTE**  
I'm sorry, Sweetie. Not without  
your mother's permission.

Paulette and Emma turn to Elle. Elle shakes her head in the  
no direction. Emma groans and stomps off.

**PAULETTE  
**She's finally reached the rebellious  
teenager stage, huh?

**ELLE  
**Yes, and it has been a crash  
landing for all parties involved.

Paulette gives Elle a sympathetic look.


	3. Mean Girl Mortar

**"Mean Girl Mortar"**

INT. PAULETTE'S KITCHEN - NIGHT

The kitchen is free of guests. COLLIN O'BOYLE, 18, sits at  
the kitchen table, sipping from a bottled water. Collin is  
tall with brown shaggy hair, brown eyes and brown  
horn-rimmed glasses. He manages to look simultaneous scruffy  
and clean-cut in his khakis and Harvard hoodie. Overall,  
adorable, but in need of a makeover.

Emmett walks in.

**COLLIN**  
Mr. Forrest! Hey! Hey, Eli!

Collin stands long enough for Emmett to give him a hug and  
pat on the back..

**ELI**  
Guess what, Collin? When I'm big,  
I'm going to Harvard, too.

**COLLIN**  
Oh, yeah? You thinking about being  
a lawyer like your mom and dad?

**ELI**  
Nope. I'm gonna be a public...  
(slowly)  
defender.

**COLLIN**  
Wow. How noble of you.

**ELI**  
No bull?

Collin and Emmett laugh.

**COLLIN**  
Something like that.

Collin grabs a coloring book and some crayons already on the  
table and slides them down to Eli. Eli hops into a chair and  
gets busy. Emmett takes a seat across from Collin.

**EMMETT**  
Congrats on the scholarship. That  
is a huge deal.

Collin shrugs.

**COLLIN**  
I'm just this year's charity case.

**EMMETT**  
Well, from one charity case to  
another: you earned it.

**COLLIN**  
Thank you, Mr. Forrest, but I never  
would have been selected without  
the job shadowing opportunity at  
Forrest and Forrest or the letters  
of recommendation from you and  
Mrs. Forrest.

**EMMETT**  
I don't know about that, but we  
were glad to do it. Elle and I are  
really proud of what you've  
accomplished, Collin. And we only  
see you doing more great things...  
which is why we thought maybe we  
could turn your job shadowing  
into... an actual job.

**COLLIN**  
A... job?

**EMMETT**  
Summer internship. Paid, of course.

**COLLIN**  
You want me to work at your law  
firm this summer?

**EMMETT**  
Absolutely.

**COLLIN**  
But you normally only hire law  
students, not undergrads. I mean, I  
wouldn't even be... or... do you  
just need someone to get coffee and  
stuff 'cause I can do that, too--

**EMMETT**  
We have summer interns of all  
levels and experience, and we ask  
them to do what they're capable  
of... and just a little more.  
That's what we'll do with you. If--

**COLLIN**  
If? No. No ifs. It's a yes.

Emmett grins.

**EMMETT**  
In that case, welcome aboard.

Emmett holds out his hand and Collin gives it a firm shake.  
They both stand up.

**EMMETT**  
Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to  
make sure my wife hasn't murdered  
my daughter yet.

**COLLIN**  
(pleasantly surprised)  
Emma's here?

Emmett nods, getting Eli's attention.

**EMMETT**  
Come on, E.

Collin glances around while Eli gets up and goes to Emmett.

**EMMETT**  
If you run into her, she's got a  
gift for you.

**COLLIN**  
Oh... okay.

**ELI**  
Dad, can I hang out with Collin?

**EMMETT**  
Not now. We need to check in with  
Mom, okay?

**ELI**  
(disappointed, but obedient)  
'Kay. Bye, Collin.

Collin gives him a wave then sits down in his chair again.  
He closes his eyes, enjoying the moment.

**EMMA** **(O.S.)**  
Here. Happy graduation.

Collin opens his eyes as Emma slams the bag into his chest.

**COLLIN**  
Hey. Thanks for coming.

**EMMA**  
You say it like it was voluntary.

Collin takes the gift as Emma takes a seat.

**EMMA**  
I mean, out of five O'Boyle  
boys--including Brendan aka the  
hottest guy on planet earth--I  
can't believe the only one in my  
datable age range has to also be  
the only one not involved in the  
shirts versus skins basketball game  
going on in the driveway.

**COLLIN**  
I really don't like basketball.

**EMMA**  
Of course not. You like studying  
and making good grades.

**COLLIN**  
... Insults the girl with a four point  
oh GPA of her own.

**EMMA**  
You know my GPA? Ew.

**COLLIN**  
I job shadowed your dad for my  
senior project. I saw him twice a  
week. I don't know if you know this  
or not, but he loves you and he's  
proud of you. So, yes, I know your  
GPA, Emma. And I know you rank  
first in the state in high dive,  
and that you passed your driving  
test with a perfect score and--

**EMMA**  
I get the picture. Stalking by proxy  
made possible by dear old dad.

A beat as Collin sighs and looks down into the bag.

**COLLIN**  
So is this from your parents?

**EMMA**  
(unenthused)  
It's from the whole freakin'  
Forrest family.

**COLLIN**  
What is it?

**EMMA**  
How should I know?

Collin stares at her for a moment then pulls out three ties  
in a variety of conservative colors.

**COLLIN**  
These are really nice.

Emma looks over. She rolls her eyes.

**EMMA**  
Wow, my parents are dumb. Sorry the  
present sucks.

**COLLIN**  
They're Armani.

**EMMA**  
Ugly is still ugly, no matter what  
the label says.

**COLLIN**  
They're not--you know, you're  
right. They're hideous. Horrible.  
Can't believe your parents--

**EMMA**  
You don't have to be so ungrateful.

**COLLIN**  
I knew it!

**EMMA**  
You knew what?

**COLLIN**  
You really do just... argue for the  
sake of arguing.

**EMMA**  
Oh. No. Don't do that.

Collin doesn't get it.

**COLLIN**  
Don't do what?

**EMMA**  
Don't act like you know me. Just  
because I'm forced to hang out here  
while my mom gets her weekly  
manicures... or because we used to  
swim together in the kiddie pool a  
million billion years ago... or my  
dad likes to blab about all the  
mundane details of my life... it  
doesn't mean you know me. You don't  
know anything about me. Including  
my arguing habits.

**COLLIN**  
You're right. I'm sorry.

**EMMA**  
Apologies are for losers.

Collin looks at her as if she has perfectly illustrated his  
point. He shakes his head, smiling sadly to himself.

**COLLIN**  
If apologies are for losers then...  
I guess they're perfect for me.

**EMMA**  
Won't argue there.

Emma folder her arms and stares ahead. Collin looks down at  
the ties in his hands, straightening them out. H puts them  
back into the bag and places it on the table. The silence,  
while thick, is oddly comfortable. Another beat.

**EMMA**  
Ugh! God!

**COLLIN**  
What?

**EMMA**  
Why are you sitting in your stupid  
kitchen at your own stupid  
graduation party calling yourself a  
loser? I mean, seriously, what's  
wrong with you? Where are all your  
friends? Where's Will and Travis  
and what's-her-name?

**COLLIN**  
Hannah.

**EMMA**  
Whatever. Hannah. Your girlfriend.

**COLLIN**  
Hannah's not my girlfriend.

**EMMA**  
Then why'd you take her to prom?

**COLLIN**  
Because she's my friend and neither  
of us had a date. How'd you know I  
took Hannah to prom?

**EMMA**  
Looks like my dad's talky little  
mouth goes both ways.

Collin mulls this over with half a smile.

**EMMA**  
Anyway. The cool people. Where are they?

Emma stands up. Collin rises with her.

**COLLIN**  
They're... look, they left, okay?  
They went over to Hannah's.

**EMMA**  
Why?

**COLLIN**  
It's Friday.

**EMMA**  
So?

Collin sighs like he doesn't want to tell her, but when she  
looks him in the eye for the first time in the conversation,  
he caves.

**COLLIN**  
It's get drunk and watch dumb  
movies night. It's tradition.

**EMMA**  
You get drunk and--

**COLLIN**  
They get drunk and watch the worst  
movies they can find. I think this  
week it's Sweet Home Alabama.

**EMMA**  
Wow. Fridays in Worcester.

Emma laughs. Collin smiles and nods.

**COLLIN**  
Yeah, underage drinking isn't  
really my thing, but they're  
cool with that. They finally  
learned to stop inviting me.

Emma doesn't really pay attention. She thinks of something.

**EMMA**  
Hey, doesn't Hannah live right  
across the street?

**COLLIN**  
Yeah, but...

**EMMA**  
See ya.

Collin starts to speak, but Emma turns away. As she walks  
out, a shirtless Brendan walks in past her. She stops to  
check him out, appreiating his shirtlessness.

As Emma leaves, Collin plops back into his chair.

Collin watches Brendan go to the fridge and pull out a  
bottle of water. He chugs it down then notices Collin  
watching him.

**BRENDAN**  
Dude. What?

**COLLIN**  
Why do you have to be the hottest  
guy on planet earth?

Brendan tilts his head, but grins at the joke he knows he's  
missing.

**BRENDAN**  
Excuse me?

**COLLIN**  
Nothing...

**BRENDAN**  
No, no, no, no...

Brendan slides into the chair next to Collin.

**BRENDAN**  
Explain.

**COLLIN**  
Emma said you're the hottest guy on  
the planet... and that I'm a loser.

**BRENDAN**  
Right. UPS Guy Jr. is so much more  
amazing than his genius little  
brother going to Harvard on a full  
ride. There's a term for that, Col.  
It starts with B and ends with S.

Collin hangs his head.

**BRENDAN**  
Quit letting that girl mess with  
your head. She's not even worth  
this crush you've been harboring  
for her since... when? Her birth?  
Seriously, Emma has turned into  
nothing but a nasty, stuck up b--

**COLLIN**  
No. It's all just a wall. I know  
she's still in there somewhere.

**BRENDAN**  
Yeah... good luck with breaking  
through the mean girl mortar.

Brendan laughs and pats Collin on the back. He gets up and  
exits the kitchen. Collin takes a deep breath, thinking.


	4. Make Me

INT. PAULETTE'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Hours have passed and the party has dwindled down. Kyle, all  
his sons (except Collin) and Eli are crowded around the  
television watching the Celtics play.

Emmett sits in a recliner nearby, but is more interested in  
his phone than the game. Elle walks up and sits on the arm  
of the chair. She runs her fingers through his hair, causing  
him to look up. When she has his attention, she sneaks her  
hand down to snatch his cell phone away.

**EMMETT**  
Hey...

**ELLE**  
It's Friday night. Date night. No  
cell phones or electronic  
communication of any kind,  
remember?

Emmett smiles at her and wraps his arms around her waist,  
pulling her down onto his lap.

**EMMETT**  
Not that I'm complaining because  
you know I love being here, but...  
really? This counts as our date  
night? I thought there were no kids  
allowed on date nights?

Emmett glances down at Eli who is glued to the game.

**ELLE**  
Well, there's been a development.

Elle smiles.

**ELLE**  
Paulette invited Eli to spend the  
night with Finn.

**EMMETT**  
Interesting. Because...

Emmett takes his cell phone back from Elle. He holds it up.

**EMMETT**  
Emma just texted me to ask if she  
could sleep over at Hannah's.

**ELLE**  
Hannah?

Collin walks by, overhearing Hannah's name. Emmett nods up  
to him as Collin stops to join the conversation.

**EMMETT**  
Collin's friend.

**ELLE**  
Oh, the one you took to prom,  
right?

Collin nods, embarrassed.

**COLLIN**  
Right.

A beat as Elle and Emmett trade an amused look.

**COLLIN**  
What about her?

**ELLE**  
Emma's staying over with her  
tonight.

Collin blinks, mulling over the news. Emmett grins at Elle,  
pleased about the confirmed kid-free date night.

**ELLE**  
But why am I telling you that? You  
probably got the text before we  
did.

**COLLIN**  
(faking it)  
Oh... right. Yeah.

A beat as Collin plasters on a smile.

**COLLIN**  
I'm just going to run over and say  
goodnight to... the girls.

He starts to back away.

**ELLE**  
Tell her we say it's okay and to  
call when she wants us to pick her  
up in the morning, okay?

**COLLIN**  
Yes, Ma'am.

Collin makes a quick getaway.

**ELLE**  
I don't think I'll ever get used to  
being called "ma'am." I mean, am I  
really that old?

**EMMETT**  
I think it's more about respect  
than age... and you are quite the  
respectable woman.

Elle leans in, whispering in his ear.

**ELLE**  
Maybe I can change your mind about  
that when we get home.

Emmett blushes, but smiles as he whispers to her.

**EMMETT**  
When are we leaving?

Elle laughs softly, caressing his face. She leans in to give  
him a quick kiss on the lips.

**ELLE**  
How about now?

**EMMETT**  
Now sounds perfect.

He leans toward her, bringing his lips to hers once more.

INT. HANNAH'S BASEMENT - NIGHT

The lights are off. Several flashlights shine, spin and  
flash, making patterns in the dark. A small group of voices  
can be heard singing a drunken chorus "Sweet Home Alabama"  
in the dark.

The light suddenly turns on.

Emma sits on a dingy sectional between TRAVIS and WILL, both  
18. Travis is your typical blonde-haired skater type. Will  
is a little more clean cut with dark hair.

HANNAH, also 18, sits on a nearby beanbag. She has long  
blonde hair and just enough makeup. She is fashionable in an  
indie sort of way.

The boys have beer cans. The girls have red plastic cups.  
They all look pretty trashed. Backing up the image is a bar  
area in the corner where several bottles of hard liquor are  
open and a small pyramid of empty beer cans is piled.

The group's collective startled look calms down when they  
see Collin walk down the stairs.

**TRAVIS**  
Dude, for a sec, I thought we were  
so busted.

**WILL**  
Well, it's Col so we basically are.

Emma giggles and pulls her knees up to her chest. Collin  
walks right up to Emma.

**COLLIN**  
Get up. Let's go.

Will leans past Emma to talk to Collin:

**WILL**  
See?

Travis laughs.

**COLLIN**  
Shut up, Travis.

**TRAVIS**  
I didn't even say anything.

**COLLIN**  
I said shut up.

Collin reaches down and shoves Travis' shoulder, sending him  
sailing into the back of the couch. The beer in his hand  
spills onto his shirt. Travis hops up.

**TRAVIS**  
What's your problem, bro?

Will stands up and next to Travis. They block Emma from  
Collin. Hannah hops up and rushes over.

**HANNAH**  
Collin. Chill.

**EMMA**  
(from behind the guys)  
Yeah!

Collin spins around to face Hannah while Emma chugs down  
whatever is in her cup.

**COLLIN**  
No! What the hell is this?

**HANNAH**  
It's movie night.

**TRAVIS**  
Sweet Home Alabama! Woo! But we're  
still waiting on the sequel:  
Freebird. Lynaryd Skynard, man.  
Classic.

Travis plops back down on the couch next to Emma, laughing.

**TRAVIS**  
You know, you're right about your  
hair. And you already kinda look  
like Reese. You'd be smokin' as a  
blonde.

Emma giggles. Collin turns back around. Will shakes his head  
and walks over to Hannah, exchanging a conversations worth  
of looks with her.

**COLLIN**  
Emma, come on.

**EMMA**  
Why? Did my parents send you over  
to tell me that, as usual, I'm not  
allowed to live my life? That I  
can't stay with a friend on a  
Friday night?--

**HANNAH**  
Um... we're not friends.

Collin shoots Hannah a dirty look.

**HANNAH**  
What? You send her over here then  
you get mad at us because she gets  
a little... tipsy.

Collin scoffs.

**COLLIN**  
Okay, A: a little tipsy?

On the couch, Emma leans her head back and looks up at the  
ceiling.

**EMMA**  
Is the room spinning or are you  
guys still doing the flashlight  
thing?  
(singing)  
Sweet Home Alabama...

Emma giggles. Collin turns back to Hannah who shrugs.

**COLLIN**  
And B: I didn't send her over here.

**HANNAH**  
That's what she said.

**WILL**/**TRAVIS**  
(jokey voice)  
That's what she said.

They look at each other then burst out laughing. Emma joins  
in. Hannah and Collin glare at them all then turn back to  
each other to talk.

**HANNAH**  
Well, great. Are her parents going  
to be pissed? 'Cause I don't want  
to get in trouble over this.

**COLLIN**  
Actually, they're already gone.

**EMMA**  
Seriously?

**COLLIN**  
(ignoring Emma)  
But, don't worry, I'll deal with  
this.

**EMMA**  
This? What do you mean by "this"?

**HANNAH**  
I don't care. My parents are gone  
'til Sunday so if that's easier and  
nobody gets in trouble, whatever.

**COLLIN**  
Thanks, Hannah.

Hannah smiles at him, tucking her hair behind her ear. Emma  
looks back and forth between them. She rolls her eyes.

**COLLIN**  
But, it's cool. I'll handle it.

Emma stands up, stumbling.

**EMMA**  
It? What do you mean by--

Fired up, Collin turns back to Emma.

**COLLIN**  
I mean you! I mean I'll deal with  
you, I'll handle you, I'll take  
care of you. Because, clearly, you  
don't know how to take care of  
yourself. Now, let's go.

**EMMA**  
No. I want to stay.

**COLLIN**  
We're leaving. Come on.

**EMMA**  
Make me.

Emma sits down again. Collin gives her an impatient and  
angry look.

**COLLIN**  
(short)  
Okay.

Collin takes her wrist and drags her up off the couch, out  
of the room and up the stairs. The gang watches them go.

**TRAVIS**  
I can't believe Collin can't seal  
the deal and make that happen. I  
mean, you guys saw how she was all  
over me, right?

Will gives Hannah a look mixed with both sympathy and  
wistfulness.

**WILL**  
What I can't believe is that Collin  
wastes his time pining for that  
Acton princess when there are  
amazing girls right here in  
Worcester willing to give him a  
shot.

Hannah glances at Will, but they both look away.


	5. Line Between Nice and Doormat

INT. HANNAH'S FRONT YARD - NIGHT

Collin pulls Emma out and along the front sidewalk by her  
wrist. She resists slightly, slowing down Collin's attempt  
at a quick pace.

**EMMA**  
You need to seriously relax.

**COLLIN**  
You need to walk faster.

**EMMA**  
What is your problem?!

**COLLIN**  
You leave my party--

**EMMA**  
Your party was boring.

**COLLIN**  
To crash my friend's party--

**EMMA**  
I wouldn't say that I crashed or  
that the gathering was really even  
a party in the first--

**COLLIN**  
And embarrass me--

**EMMA**  
Oh, please. Knowing me would  
actually boost your rep in most  
circles. Just because Hannah--

**COLLIN**  
Don't go where you're going.

**EMMA**  
Is madly in love with you.

**COLLIN**  
She's not--

**EMMA**  
With her blonde hair and--

**COLLIN**  
Will you stop? Please?

Collin finally stops walking and drops her wrist. He faces  
her with an insistent look. Emma rolls her eyes.

**EMMA**  
Where are we even going anyway?

**COLLIN**  
I don't know, but not here.

**EMMA**  
How about Lady and the Tramp?

**COLLIN**  
My mom's salon?

**EMMA**  
Yep. I want to go blonde.

**COLLIN**  
Let's see... you want to... sneak  
into my mom's salon... bleach your  
own hair... which I'm guessing your  
parents have already forbidden or  
else you would have it done by  
now... all while inebriated.

**EMMA**  
Okay, who uses a word like  
inebriated in everyday  
conversation?

**COLLIN**  
How is this everyday conversation?

**EMMA**  
God, whatever. I'm not even  
"inebriated."

She sways to the side and almost falls over, clinging to  
Collin for support. He holds her upright, blushing under  
their proximity. She smiles sheepishly and rights herself.

**EMMA**  
Okay, maybe I'm slightly  
inebriated. And, I have to say, I'm  
glad I am. I feel great. I feel  
happy. When was the last time you  
can say that you truly felt happy?

**COLLIN**  
Tonight.

**EMMA**  
When you were sitting alone in your  
kitchen?

**COLLIN**  
When your dad gave me a summer job  
at your parents' law firm... then  
told me...

He hedges. Emma narrows her eyes.

**EMMA**  
Then told you what?

Collin looks down at his feet.

**COLLIN**  
That you came to my party.

Emma stares at him for a long beat. Finally he looks up at  
her.

**COLLIN**  
Look, we can go to my mom's salon,  
okay? If that's what you want.

Emma raises her eyebrows in surprise.

**EMMA**  
Yes! Collin, thank you!

She throws her arms around his neck in an impromptu hug. He  
puts his hands on her waist and pushes her away.

**COLLIN**  
Just come on.

He walks off. She follows unsteadily behind him.

INT. PAULETTE'S KITCHEN - NIGHT

Paulette sits at the table with Eli and Finn. They drink  
from cups of hot chocolate. Eli finishes off his mug.

**ELI**  
Thank you, Paulette.

**PAULETTE**  
You hear that, Finn? You could  
learn some manners from this one.

Finn grins a missing teeth smile.

**FINN**  
Thanks, Mom.

Paulette smiles lovingly. Collin bursts in through the back  
door, looking a little frazzled.

**PAULETTE**  
Oh, hey, Collin. We were just  
wondering where you were.

**ELI**  
You should drink some hot  
chocolate, Collin. It's yummy.

Collin gives Eli a forced grin.

**COLLIN**  
Maybe later.

He turns to Paulette.

**COLLIN**  
Mom, I need to borrow the truck and  
the keys to Lady and the Tramp.

**PAULETTE**  
What?

Paulette stands up and goes to Collin.

**PAULETTE**  
Sweetie, what's going on?

**COLLIN**  
Can we talk about it later?

Collin glances at the kids, but Paulette still looks  
hesitant over Collin's request. He smiles genuinely at her.

**COLLIN**  
You trust me, don't you?

**PAULETTE**  
Of course.

**COLLIN**  
Well, then...

Paulette nods and pulls a set of keys off one of many key  
hooks mounted near the door. She hands it to Collin.

**COLLIN**  
Thanks, Mom.

Collin gives Paulette a quick peck then heads out the door.

EXT. O'BOYLE DRIVEWAY - NIGHT

Several cars and a truck sit in the driveway. Collin walks  
up and looks around.

**COLLIN**  
Emma?

She pops up from the truck bed.

**EMMA**  
What?

Startled, Collin puts his hand to his chest. When she  
realizes she scared him, Emma laughs. She holds up a flask  
and takes a long sip.

Collin's eyes widen as he walks over to the truck.

**COLLIN**  
What are you doing?!

He reaches for the flask, but she takes another long swig.

**EMMA**  
Get your own. Travis gave me this.

Emma polishes off the contents of the flask then tosses it  
down into the truck bed. She crawls over to the edge of the  
truck so that her face is roughly even to Collin's.

**EMMA**  
You know, up close, you kinda look  
like Brendan. You need less hair.

She starts to push his hair out of his face, but steps away  
from her. She climbs up over the side of the truck, not at  
all steady.

She basically makes it, but with her foot still a few feet  
off the ground, she starts to fall. Collin gets there just  
in time to keep her upright, wrapping his arms around her in  
the process.

Emma smiles and puts her head on his shoulder.

**EMMA**  
Thanks.

Collin leads her over to the passenger side of the truck and  
opens the door. He helps Emma get in and pulls the seat belt  
across her body. Emma watches his every move.

Collin stands up, about to shut the door when he notices her  
gaze.

**COLLIN**  
What?

**EMMA**  
I guess I never realized how nice  
you are, that's all.

**COLLIN**  
I've been told there's a fine line  
between "nice" and "doormat."

Emma thinks that over as Collin closes the door.

INT. LADY AND THE TRAMP - NIGHT

The salon is divided into a people side and pet side, but  
all are within one large area. The place is fancy, but just  
gaudy enough to say "Paulette."

Emma and Collin stand in the middle of the store. Emma looks  
around.

**EMMA**  
Wonder where she keeps the bleach?

Collin glances toward the door, looking nervous.

**COLLIN**  
I don't really...

With her back to the door, Emma grabs the bottom of Collin's  
t-shirt and pulls him toward her.

**EMMA**  
Thank you for this.

He glances down at her grip then looks back up at her.

**COLLIN**  
Listen, Emma...

**EMMA**  
Sorry I ruined your night and  
crashed your friends' party.

**COLLIN**  
It's okay.

She slides her arms up around his neck. He swallows, but  
doesn't fight her this time.

**EMMA**  
You know, I don't even think we've  
hugged before tonight. It's funny  
how alcohol can make you want to  
touch people you normally wouldn't.

Collin chuckles.

**COLLIN**  
Is that supposed to be a  
compliment?

**EMMA**  
No. It's supposed to be a come on.

Emma quickly leans in and plants a messy kiss on his mouth.  
He pulls away and gives her a look of disbelief, but can't  
force himself to step away from her completely.

**COLLIN**  
Why are you doing this?

Emma bites her lip coyly.

**EMMA**  
I guess the real question is... why  
aren't you?

Collin stares at her for a long, longing moment. On a whim,  
he kisses her. Unlike her kiss, his is perfectly placed and  
smooth. Emma quickly falls into kissing him back.

The kiss goes on for a long few seconds as they both totally  
lose themselves in the moment. Emma runs her fingers through  
the back of Collin's shaggy hair. He slides his hands from  
her shoulders to her neck, drawing her a little closer.

Finally, they part. Emma opens her eyes, momentarily  
sobered. Collin takes a deep breath before opening his eyes.

**EMMA**  
Why haven't we ever done that before?

**COLLIN**  
We shouldn't be doing it now.

**EMMA**  
Why not?

Collin unwraps Emma's arms from his neck.

**COLLIN**  
Because... your parents here.

Collin points over Emma's shoulder as car headlights pull a  
u-turn in the street outside and find a parking spot in  
front of the store. Emma turns and looks.

Emma turns back to Collin. She is not pleased.


	6. Mr High Road

EXT. LADY AND THE TRAMP - NIGHT

A BMW hybrid pulls up into a parking spot on the dark  
business-lined street. The headlights go off.

Elle gets out of the driver's seat, Emmett from the  
passenger's. She's pissed. He's freaked out.

**EMMETT**  
I think I should drive home.

Elle ignores him and marches toward the door.

**EMMETT**  
Elle. Hang on.

Emmett runs around and takes hold of her elbow, slowing her  
up and getting her attention.

**EMMETT**  
I know you're mad, but--

**ELLE**  
And you're not? You're perfectly  
fine with our seventeen-year-old  
daughter drinking and--

**EMMETT**  
Of course not, but we've already  
got a game plan to deal with--

**ELLE**  
This is all my fault.

Elle hangs her head.

**EMMETT**  
(confused)  
What?

She doesn't respond. Emmett tips up her chin.

**EMMETT**  
What?

**ELLE**  
I was being selfish tonight. I saw  
the opportunity for a night alone  
with my husband and--

**EMMETT**  
You took it.

Elle nods, disappointed in herself.

**EMMETT**  
We took it.

Elle raises her eyebrows inquisitively.

**EMMETT**  
And why shouldn't we?

Elle rolls her eyes.

**ELLE**  
Because things like this happen. I  
should have gone through the proper  
sleepover protocol, but--

**EMMETT**  
Isn't it better that things like  
this happen now... instead next  
year when she's all alone at  
college? Where she's the one  
creating the "sleepover protocol,"  
where the bad choices are far more  
extensive than a couple of  
teenagers and some booze in a  
basement?

**ELLE**  
I guess you have a point.

Emmett nods, relieved. A beat. Elle scowls.

**ELLE**  
But if her hair is blonde, she's  
not even going to make it to  
college... because I'm going to  
kill her tonight.

Elle calmly turns toward the salon. Emmett follows  
tentatively behind her.

INT. LADY AND THE TRAMP - NIGHT

Collin stands alone at a supply closet door.

**COLLIN**  
Please open the door.

**EMMA**  
No! I hate you!

**COLLIN**  
I had to call them.

**EMMA**  
Why? Because I'm soooo inebriated?

**COLLIN**  
Yes.

The front door opens. Emmett follows Elle inside. Collin  
nods to them then to the supply closet door.

**EMMA**  
You're saying I'm so intoxicated  
that you had to call my parents.

**COLLIN**  
Yes. And they just walked in.

**EMMA**  
Good. Why don't you tell them how,  
right before they got here, you  
kissed their drunk daughter. Go  
ahead, Mr. Noble, Mr. High Road,  
Mr. Good Intentions. Tell them  
that. Go on. I'll wait.

Collin meets eyes briefly with Elle and Emmett then turns  
back to the door, embarrassed. Elle and Emmett glance at  
each other. Elle raises her eyebrows. Emmett shrugs.

**COLLIN**  
That... was a mistake. It was  
wrong--

**EMMA**  
(quiet and sincere)  
Then why'd it feel so right?

Collin stares at the door then leans toward it, putting his  
forehead against it.

**COLLIN**  
(barely audible)  
Because I'm in love with you.

Emmett and Elle look at each other in surprise, both touched  
by the whole exchange.

**EMMA**  
What'd you say?

**COLLIN**  
I said it's because you've had too  
much to drink. Now, please, will  
you just come out?

A long moment passes.

**EMMA**  
I want my dad.

**COLLIN**  
Okay. He's right here.

**EMMA**  
Send him in.

Emmett looks to Elle. She nods. He goes over to the door.

**EMMETT**  
Emma, it's Dad.

The lock on the door clicks. Emmett opens the door and goes  
into the closet.

Inside the beauty supply-filled closet, Emma closes and  
locks the door again then flings herself into Emmett's arms,  
crying on his shoulder.

**EMMA**  
Daddy, I'm sorry...

Emmett kisses the top of her head and rubs her back.

**EMMETT**  
Shhh. It'll be okay.

**EMMA**  
Mom hates me, doesn't she?

**EMMETT**  
What?

Emmett pulls back to look Emma in the eye.

**EMMETT**  
Your mother loves you so much.

Emma steps back from Emmett, wiping her eyes.

**EMMA**  
I guess she'll be glad my hair's  
still brown.

Emmett chuckles. A beat.

**EMMETT**  
Do you remember when you were a  
little girl... like maybe three or  
four years old, and you used to  
walk around in Mom's heels and wear  
her shirts like little dresses?

**EMMA**  
I guess I've seen the pictures.

**EMMETT**  
A lot of girls play dress up, but  
it was always about more than that  
for you.

Emma tilts her head.

**EMMETT**  
You weren't just pretending to be a  
grown-up. You were pretending to be  
your mom.

**EMMA**  
Daddy, just being honest with you  
here, I have had a lot of liquor  
tonight... so maybe you should try  
being a little more straightforward  
with what you're trying to say.

Emmett smiles.

**EMMETT**  
You've spent your whole life trying  
to be like your mother.

Emma scowls, not liking the assessment.

**EMMETT**  
And she's spent the exact same  
amount of time trying to make sure  
you could be more.

**EMMA**  
So... what? Going blonde is a step  
backwards or something?

**EMMETT**  
To her... yeah.

**EMMA**  
But Mom loves her blonde hair.

**EMMETT**  
Yes, she does, and that's because  
it's a symbol of how she took  
something people perceived as a  
flaw and turned it into one of her  
personal strengths. But it was  
hard. It was a struggle. It was a  
fight. No parent wants their kid to  
have to go through something like  
that... especially unnecessarily.

**EMMA**  
But I'd be so much prettier!

Emma folds her arms, pouting. Emmett chuckles.

**EMMETT**  
Well, aside from your mom and me,  
there seems to be at least one  
person who likes you just the way  
you are.

Emma blushes.

**EMMA**  
Oh my God. Dad...

INT. LADY AND THE TRAMP - NIGHT

Elle and Collin sit in two salon chairs, facing each other.  
They are silent with Collin in a deep brood. Elle studies  
him for another few seconds before speaking:

**ELLE**  
Thanks for calling us, Collin. I'm  
sure that was a difficult decision.

Collin looks up at her.

**COLLIN**  
The decision was easy, actually.  
Betraying Emma was the hard part.

Elle considers this for a moment.

**ELLE**  
Do you know why so many teenagers  
hate their parents?

**COLLIN**  
Because kids think their parents  
are trying to control them?

**ELLE**  
Because parents have to make the  
choices that their kids aren't  
strong enough or experienced enough  
to make. They have to say "no" when  
their child wants to hear "yes."

Collin nods.

**COLLIN**  
But--and this is what so many of my  
friends, Emma included, just don't  
understand--parents make those  
choices because they love their  
kids so much.

**ELLE**  
Love does make the tough decisions  
seem easy, doesn't it?

Elle gives Collin a pointed look. He smiles to himself and  
looks down, face flushed.

**COLLIN**  
I wish you hadn't heard that.

**ELLE**  
I wish my daughter had.

**COLLIN**  
No...

Collin shakes his head.

**COLLIN**  
There's no point. The wall's going  
to be up again tomorrow.

**ELLE**  
Actually, tomorrow, Emma and her  
wall will be on a flight to L.A.  
for a month-long stay at Wyndham's  
Whipped Into Shape Ranch.

**COLLIN**  
Is that some kind boot camp?

Elle laughs.

**ELLE**  
It's just where our friend Brooke  
lives, but, now that you mention  
it, Emma's stay might have some  
boot camp type elements to it.

Collin raises his eyebrows in surprise. Before they can  
discuss it further, the supply closet door opens. Emmett  
leads Emma out, his arm around her waist for supporrt.

**ELLE**  
Oh my God.

Elle gets up and rushes over, pulling Emma into a huge hug.  
She strokes her hair, also examining it's still brown color.

**EMMETT**  
Let's get her home?

Elle nods and releases Emma from the hug. Emma glances over  
at Collin who hangs back. He mouths "sorry," but she looks  
away. Elle gives Collin a sympathetic look.

**ELLE**  
(to Collin)  
We'll see you bright and early  
Monday morning, right?

Collin looks surprised.

**COLLIN**  
I wasn't sure I still had the job.

He glances from Elle to Emmett who gives him an encouraging  
smile.

**EMMETT**  
See you Monday.

Collin nods with relief as Elle and Emmett escort Emma out.  
When they are gone, he sits down in one of the salon chairs  
with an uncertain look on his face.


	7. The Family Classification

**Author's Note: **Just to clarify, Emma's been off at Brooke's place in L.A. for the past month. Elle's been out there for the past week. As to why Brooke... that will be explained in slightly more detail later. Just in case you thought you missed it or something :) But, basically, she got sent away to get "straightened out."

EXT. FORREST HOME - ACTON - NIGHT

SUPER: 1 month later

The place is fancy and huge. Not a Billy Madison mansion,  
but definitely Fresh Prince of Bel Air big.

In the circular driveway, the BMW hybrid, a pink 1990's bug  
and the O'Boyle truck are parked.

INT. FORREST KITCHEN - NIGHT

Emmett, still dressed in his work suit (minus the jacket),  
but wearing a moderately manly apron around his waist, is at  
the stove with several pots going. He currently samples  
spaghetti sauce from one of them. He grabs some nearby  
seasoning and adds it to the pot, stirring.

At the kitchen table, Collin sits and pours over several law  
files. He still wears his glasses and his hair is a little  
longer. He also wears dress slacks, a collared shirt and a  
tie. All in all, aside from the clothes, his vibe hasn't  
changed much.

Next to Collin, Eli is focused on a drawing. He holds it up.

**ELI**  
Hey, Collin, look.

Collin glances up and examines it. On the paper, the drawing  
of a girl with long brown hair smiles back at him.

**COLLIN**  
Emma?

**ELI**  
Yeah, I made it for her. Isn't she  
so pretty?

Collin nods.

**COLLIN**  
Yeah. She definitely is.

From the stove, Emmett smiles to himself.

**EMMETT**  
You know, Collin, you can probably  
go ahead and carry all that stuff  
into my office. If Elle gets home  
from her week in L.A. and sees all  
that work stuff on the kitchen  
table, I'll be sunk.

**COLLIN**  
Yes, sir.

Collin starts packing the files into a box he retrieves from  
the floor.

**ELI**  
Daddy, when are they getting here?

Emmett glances at the clock on the stove. It reads "6:33".

**EMMETT**  
Should be any time now. Their  
flight got in at five-thirty.

**ELI**  
I miss Mommy. And Emma's been gone  
for so long. Will she remember us?

Collin and Emmett exchange an amused smile. Emmett leaves  
the stove for the moment and walks over to Eli. He tousles  
Eli's hair then places his hand on his shoulder.

**EMMETT**  
She's only been gone a month.

**ELI**  
Well, it seems like forever!

**EMMETT**  
I know...

Emmett leans down and plants a quick kiss on top of Eli's  
head.

**ELI**  
What about Collin?

**EMMETT**  
Uh... yeah. Yeah, I think she'll  
remember Collin, too.

Collin finishes packing up the box, but the comment doesn't  
go unheard. A beat.

**EMMETT**  
Hey, E man? Want to set the table?

**ELI**  
In here?

**EMMETT**  
I think so. You know how Mom says  
the dining room is for formal and  
the kitchen is for family?

**ELI**  
Yup.

**EMMETT**  
I think tonight we should be  
family, don't you?

Eli grins then nods. He runs off to the table-setting items  
which have been set out on the counter. He uses a stool to  
climb up and get a few plates. As Collin and Emmett talk,  
Eli goes back and forth, carefully laying everything out.

Collin picks up the box of files and drifts toward a doorway  
that leads off into another room.

**COLLIN**  
So, I'll just put this stuff in  
your office, and... should I come  
back tomorrow or Sunday to--

**EMMETT**  
Wait, hang on. You're staying for  
dinner aren't you? I mean, if it  
wasn't clear, you're invited.  
That's the main reason I asked you  
to come out here tonight. I guess I  
assumed that was implied. Well, you  
know what they say happens when you  
assume... Except, in this case, I  
guess I'm the only ass.

Eli walks by and turns to his dad with a reproachful look.

**ELI**  
Daddy!

Emmett winces.

**EMMETT**  
Ooh. Don't tell Mom and I'll put  
five bucks in the jar, okay?

Eli just shakes his head disapprovingly and continues on his  
way to the table. Emmett tosses an "oops" grin to Collin,  
but Collin is distracted. He stares down into the box.

**EMMETT**  
Ya alright?

Collin looks up at him, his mind made up.

**COLLIN**  
You know, I should probably just  
go. I don't want to interrupt your  
family time.

Emmett places a firm hand on Collin's shoulder.

**EMMETT**  
Don't be ridiculous. "Family" is  
certainly a classification that  
includes you.

**COLLIN**  
(touched)  
Oh, well, thank you, but--

**EMMETT**  
Besides. I thought you'd want to  
see Emma.

**COLLIN**  
I do. I... I do. It's just... I  
mean... I'm not... I don't really  
think that she'll want to see me--

**EMMETT**  
She asked if you'd be here.

**COLLIN**  
She did?

Emmett nods.

**EMMETT**  
I said "yes." She said "good."

**COLLIN**  
That's... weird.

Emmett takes the box and, while turning, elbows Collin in  
the ribs.

**EMMETT**  
Is it?

Emmett smiles and raises his eyes suggestively.

**EMMETT**  
Now. I think I heard the car. I'll  
get this stuff in its proper place  
if you help Eli with the table?

**COLLIN**  
Oh, uh, yeah, sure. I mean...

He shakes his head.

**COLLIN**  
Yes, sir.

Emmett chuckles to himself and exits the room.

INT. FRONT HALLWAY - NIGHT

Emmett walks out carrying the box. The front door opens.

**EMMA** (O.S.)  
Dad? Hello? We're home...

Emmett stares ahead at the door. His jaw drops... and so  
does the box in his hands.

A shot of the door reveals Emma as she enters the house. She  
has had a complete and total, head-to-toe makeover. Her hair  
is BLONDE and her outfit is essentially an updated "Elle's  
first day of Harvard" look, complete with heels and hat.

**EMMA**  
Daddy!

Emma sees Emmett and runs over to him. She kicks the box out  
her way and pulls him into a hug. The look of shock doesn't  
leave his face even as she pulls back. She raises her  
eyebrows... then seems to understand.

**EMMA**  
Oh... right.

She steps back and holds up her hands in a pose.

**EMMA**  
What do you think?

**EMMETT**  
Um. Well.

In the background, Elle walks in with the DRIVER. She pulls  
her own suitcase. The Driver drops off another load of bags.  
Elle hands him a tip. He gives her a grateful nod and exits.

Elle meets eyes with Emmett. She smiles and shrugs. Emmett  
chuckles and turns back to Emma.

**EMMETT**  
I think... I never realized how  
much you look like your mom.

**EMMA**  
I know, right?

Emma gives him a quick kiss on the cheek then turns to walk  
further into the house.

**EMMA**  
Where's Eli?

**EMMETT**  
Kitchen...

**EMMA**  
Collin?

**EMMETT**  
Same.

When she's gone, Emmett turns to Elle. He's speechless.

**ELLE**  
I know. I... know. But Brooke  
convinced me it would be better for  
Emma, and for me, to just let her  
be who she wants to be. And this is  
who she wants to be right now.

**EMMETT**  
I've gotta say, she actually did  
look cute like that. Reminds me of  
Elle Woods: The College Years.

Elle laughs.

**ELLE**  
She's adorable. And, she's happy.

Emmett pulls Elle into a hug.

**EMMETT**  
You, on the other hand, are no  
longer the cute co-ed...

**ELLE**  
Well, thanks!

**EMMETT**  
You are my incredibly beautiful  
wife who I have been missing for  
six days and seven very long nights.

Elle smiles and leans in to plant a steamy kiss on Emmett's  
lips. She starts to pull back, but he leans in and extends  
the kiss. She giggles slightly, but doesn't fight it.


	8. Like, Totally

INT. KITCHEN - NIGHT

Eli and Collin look at the table with pride. Five places are  
neatly set and a floral centerpiece makes it look put  
together and just fancy enough for spaghetti.

**COLLIN**  
You did a great job, Eli.

**ELI**  
We did. High five!

Eli holds his hand up for a high five. He waits for a moment  
then looks up to see why it hasn't been returned. Collin  
stares, slack-jawed at the kitchen entrance. Eli turns to  
look. His own jaw drops as he runs over to his sister.

**ELI**  
(disgusted)  
Emma?! What happened to you?

**EMMA**  
Well, it's nice to see you, too.

**ELI**  
What's wrong with your hair?

**EMMA**  
It's blonde, bud. Like yours.

**ELI**  
No. It's all wrong. We're supposed  
to have two blonde hairs and two  
brown hairs. And now daddy's the  
only one with brown hair and he's  
going to feel weird and--

**EMMA**  
E, slow down. Breathe.

Emma kneels down and puts her hands on his shoulders.

**ELI**  
No. You're ruining everything!

Eli runs out of the room. Emma stares at the empty space  
where Eli once stood. She blinks a few times. Collin holds  
his hand out to her. She takes it and lets him help her up.

**EMMA**  
Wow... that was... unexpected.

**COLLIN**  
He'll get used to it.

Emma nods, not convinced. Collin can't help but stare.

**COLLIN**  
Speaking of unexpected. This...  
is... I mean... man, you really...  
you just look so... uh...

**EMMA**  
I think the word you're looking for  
is "different."

**COLLIN**  
Yes. That... will work.

He smiles.

**COLLIN**  
Wow.

She holds her hands out, miming a scale.

**EMMA**  
Good wow? Bad wow?

He sighs, forced to check her out. He does a quick perusal  
then looks her in the eys.

**COLLIN**  
Different wow, but definitely  
leaning towards good.

Emma grins.

**EMMA**  
Well, thank you, at least, for not  
telling me I've ruined everything  
and then running from the room.

Collin laughs.

**COLLIN**  
Never.

A beat. They both start to speak at the same time.

**EMMA**  
Sorry. What--

**COLLIN**  
Go ahead.

They chuckle awkwardly.

**COLLIN**  
Go.

**EMMA**  
Okay. I was just going to say that  
I'm glad you're here.

Collin smiles.

**EMMA**  
Because I need to talk to you.

**COLLIN**  
Okay...

**EMMA**  
In private.

Elle, Emmett and Eli can be heard nearing the kichen.

**ELLE** (O.S.)  
Eli, son, it's just hair. Whoa. I  
can't believe those words just left  
my mouth.

Emmett chuckles as they walk into the kitchen. Elle has Eli  
on her hip, though she struggles to carry him. His head  
rests on her shoulder, buried in her neck.

Emma grabs Collin's hand.

**EMMA**  
He's helping me carry my crap  
upstairs. We'll be back down in a  
few minutes.

Elle and Emmett glance at one another, but shrug.

**EMMETT**  
Dinner'll be ready in fifteen.

**EMMA**  
'Kay.

Emma drags Collin out of the room.

**EMMETT**  
Man, he's a good kid.

**ELLE**  
Yeah. Kind of reminds me of Emmett  
Forrest: The Young Lawyer Years.

Emmett laughs and, noticing Elle struggling to hold Eli  
up, reaches out to take him. Eli allows the transfer to  
take place, but immediately puts his head on his dad's  
shoulder.

**EMMETT**  
And who am I now, by the way?  
Emmett Forrest: Old Guy?

**ELLE**  
I was thinking Emmett Forrest:  
Distinguished, but Still Incredibly  
(mouthing)  
Sexy  
(normal volume)  
Guy.

Emmett grins and leans in to give Elle a quick kiss. Eli  
picks his head up.

**ELI**  
Ewww.

Close to his face, Elle and Emmett glance at each other then  
start a surprise kiss attack.

**ELI**  
No... ew... yucky...

But soon he's laughing hysterically.

INT. EMMA'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Predictably pink, the walls are covered with band posters  
and a few classy framed Broadway posters. The furniture is  
white and the room is tidy.

Emma walks in, dragging a rolling suitcase behind her.  
Collin enters with a large pink duffle bag in his hands.

**EMMA**  
Just toss that down anywhere.

Collin puts it out of the way near the closet. He turns back  
to face her where she lingers near the doorway.

**COLLIN**  
So... ?

**EMMA**  
Sit down.

Emma nods to her bed. Collin looks at her a little  
hesitantly, but complies. Emma drags her suitcase over in  
front of him and uses it as a stool.

When she sits, her knees just touch his. He glances down at  
the contact as Emma pulls her had off and tosses it down  
onto the foot of the bed.

Collin looks up as Emma smooths her hair out. He smiles to  
himself, but puts on a serious face when she meets his eye.

**EMMA**  
So, listen, I want to apologize.

**COLLIN**  
You don't have to--

**EMMA**  
I said that I hated you. For  
calling my parents that night.

**COLLIN**  
Yeah...

He leans forward with a sigh, rubbing his hands together.

**EMMA**  
But I don't hate you.

She touches the top of his hand just briefly enough to get  
his attention. He looks up at her.

**COLLIN**  
Uh... Emma... you should know--

**EMMA**  
Hold on. I think I know what you're  
gonna say so just let me get all  
this out of the way first.

Collin starts to protest, but closes his mouth. Emma smiles  
gratefully and takes a deep breath.

**EMMA**  
Okay. If I was hating anyone that  
night, it was myself. I mean, I  
think that's pretty obvious, right?

Collin nods.

**EMMA**  
You were completely right to call  
my parents and, like, I really  
respect you for doing that.

Collin smiles at her.

**EMMA**  
And, you were so freaking nice  
about the whole thing. Even when  
I... you know, when I kissed you...

Emma and Collin both blush at the mention of it.

**COLLIN**  
Yeah, actually, about that...

**EMMA**  
Don't worry. I talked it over with  
Brooke and she totally explained  
that when you kiss a guy it's like  
pushing a big rock down an  
infinitely long hill.

Collin tries to wrap his head around the analogy.

**EMMA**  
The longer it goes on, the more  
momentum it gains, and the harder  
it is to stop.

**COLLIN**  
I don't really--

**EMMA**  
I kissed you because I was drunk  
and vulnerable and.... it's only  
natural that you'd kiss me back.  
'Cause you're a guy. But then,  
like, you're also Collin.  
Super-respectful, super-nice  
Collin.

Collin chuckles at the characterization.

**EMMA**  
So I know you wouldn't have let it  
go too far, even if my parents  
hadn't showed up.

Collin nods absently, looking down at Emma's knees, still  
just touching his own.

**EMMA**  
What I'm trying to say is, don't  
worry, I'm not gonna, like,  
misinterpret that kiss as something  
more than just an impulsive...  
boulder... that I pushed over the  
edge in the first place.

Collin looks her in the eye.

**EMMA**  
And it'll never happen again.

He looks away.

**COLLIN**  
Oh... good. That's... good.

**EMMA**  
I mean any of it. The whole stupid  
night. The way I treated you, the  
drinking... and the other stuff,  
too. Those were all just bad  
choices. Things I did to get  
attention, I guess. But the first  
day my mom was in L.A., I promised  
her that if she let me decide who I  
am, the person I'd choose to be  
would always, like, make her proud.

Collin smiles at her.

**COLLIN**  
That's really cool.

Emma grins and nods. She hops up.

**EMMA**  
And this is, like, who I'm choosing  
to be right now.

She indicates the outfit... then the hair. Collin coughs  
back a laugh. Emma narrows her eyes.

**EMMA**  
What?

**COLLIN**  
Nothing.

**EMMA**  
Oh, come on.

**COLLIN**  
I'm just wondering if it's the hair  
or the extended stay in California  
that's, like, bringing out the  
valley girl in you.

Emma goes deadpan for a second. Collin watches her nervously  
for the reaction. She cracks up, plopping down on the  
suitcase once again.

**EMMA**  
(sarcastic)  
You're, like, totally right.

They both laugh.

**EMMA**  
Wow. That's hilarious.

A beat. Emma gets a little more serious.

**EMMA**  
If I'm being honest, though, the  
valley girl in me always tends to  
come out when I get really nervous.

Collin tilts his head.

**EMMA**  
I practiced what I wanted to say to  
you, like--

Emma cuts herself off, laughing at her "like."

**EMMA**  
I practiced it a million times in  
my head on the plane... and it  
still sounded clumsy when it came  
out my mouth. I mean, I said I'm  
sorry, but did I even say thank  
you? Because, Collin, thank you.

**COLLIN**  
You don't have to thank me. And you  
should never be nervous to talk to  
me about anything because I'm  
probably just sitting there glad  
you're talking to me at all.

Emma looks at him curiously.

**COLLIN**  
What?

**EMMA**  
Nothing.

**COLLIN**  
Didn't we just establish--

**EMMA**  
Does Hannah know?

This catches Collin off guard. He takes a deep breath.

**COLLIN**  
Does Hannah know what?

**EMMA**  
About that night.

**COLLIN**  
Um...

**EMMA**  
Of course, she does. 'Cause you're  
Collin and you're honest and--

**COLLIN**  
Actually, all she knows is that I  
ratted you out to your parents.

**EMMA**  
Oh, thank God. Because I do not  
want her thinking I'm trying to  
steal away her new boyfriend or  
something. I don't want or need  
the drama--

**COLLIN**  
Wait, hang on. You know about--

**EMMA**  
You and Hannah finally moving out  
of the friend zone?

Collin's cheeks flush.

**COLLIN**  
I was trying to tell you earlier.

Emma smiles.

**EMMA**  
Yeah. I figured. And, like, can I  
just say that I am so glad you  
finally woke up and saw what was  
right in front of you all along?

Emma stands and turns toward the door. Collin rises and  
follows along behind her.

**COLLIN**  
How'd you even find out?

Emma chuckles and turns back to him.

**EMMA**  
Facebook. Status update. "Collin  
O'Boyle has gone from 'single' to  
'in a relationship' with Hannah  
Donovan."

**COLLIN**  
Are we even friends on Facebook?

**EMMA**  
We are now.

Collin tilts his head.

**EMMA**  
I finally accepted your friend  
request.

**COLLIN**  
The one I sent, like, five years  
ago?

**EMMA**  
Like, totally...

Emma walks out of the room, leaving an amused, but confused  
Collin behind.


End file.
